nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Julene de la Sale
Julene de la Sale führt mittlerweile das Hospital in Tyrs Hand. Einst war sie als Leiterin des Sturmwinder Hospitals bekannt. Gestalt und Charakter Julene ist zierliche 1,58 M groß und von weiblicher Statur. Ihr schätzt sie mitte Zwanzig. Ihre rabenschwarzen Haare trägt sie entweder zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden oder zu einem Dutt gedreht. Ihre Eisblauen Augen sind stehts von einem sanften Lächeln umspielt dennoch kann man hier und da etwas in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen was nicht so recht zu deuten ist. Über ihre Arme ziehen sich schwarz gezeichnete Runen welche sich im Nacken in einem seltsam anmutendem Ornamet treffen. Desweiteren wird Julene s Rücken von einem Drachen geziert , welcher euch zu verfolgen scheint so ihr euch etwas bewegt. Hintergrundgeschichte Als Säugling wurde sie von Lichtgläubigen, die ihrer Mutter jagten , welche ihr Kind schon als Baby ihrem eigenem Glauben verpflichtete, der nicht den Lehren des Lichts entsprach entrissen und einer Gemeinschaft von Schwester des Lichts übergeben. Dort erzog man sie mit strengen Maßnahmen nach der Philosophie des Lichts. Julene war in ihrer Zeit als Kind und Jugendliche ein sehr rebellischer Charakter und fügte sich nur schwer in die geforderte Ordnung ein. Eines Tages fand sie im Archiv der Schwesternschaft eine kleine Kiste mit ihrem Namen darauf und sie eignete sich diese Kiste an. Darin waren einige Briefe in einer ihr unbekannten Schrift verfasst so wie ein Dolch. In den Briefen las sie öfters das Wort Exomen und so begann sie Nachforschungen an zu stellen. Ein Zufall kam ihr dann zur Hilfe, als sie im Gasthaus Goldhains nach besagten Begriff fragte und von zwei Gestalten in dunklen Kapuzenumhängen zu hören bekam: " Kleine wenn du die Antwort willst dann erscheine heut Abend unten am Ufer des Kristallsees" Gesagt getan, Julene ging dort hin und traf auf eine weitere in einem Kapuzenumhang gehüllte Person die sich kurz darauf als das Gesuchte zu erkennen gab und nach einem Gespräch Julene einlud mit ihr mit zu gehen um mehr über sich selbst zu erfahren. So kam es das Julene mit dem Mann Namens Exomen mit ging und einiges über sich und für ihr Leben lernen sollte. Er nahm sie in die Gemeinschaft die sich Exequien nannte auf und gab ihr ein Zuhause. Julene lernte als junge Frau das Handwerk des Heilens im Lazarett der Gemeinschaft. Auch ging sie bei einem Priester Namens Agoni in die Lehre, doch es kam nicht zu einer fundierten Ausbildung bei ihm, da nach kurzer Zeit schon die Exequien aus Nethergarde getrieben wurde und sich ein Exil in Menethil aufbauen musste. Auf diesem Wege lernte sie ein ausschweifendes Leben mit niederen Genüssen kennen und verfiel diesem zeitweilig völlig. Julene war sehr angesäuert, dass die Lichtorden ihr ihre Heimat nahmen und so schmiedete sie einen Plan. Sie wollte der Inquisition beitreten und den Orden von innen heraus umkrempeln und ihm schaden. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne den Großinquisitor Kerzufal gemacht, dieser schaffte es sie selbst um zu krempeln und zu einem Werkzeug des Lichts zu machen. Während ihrer Heilertätigkeit im von ihr eingerichtetem Hospital zu Sturmwind kam es im Rahmen des Aufkommens der Worgen dazu das Julene von einem infiziertem Ordensmitglieds gebissen und selbst mit einer seltsamen Form des Worgenfluches infiziert wurde. Julene experimentierte mit allerlei Mitteln herum um das wieder los zu werden mit teilweise gefährlichen Folgen. So kam es das sie sich an einem Punkt befand wo sie selbst glaubte sterben zu müssen weil ein Versuch fehlgeschlagen war und sie dem Tode näher schien wie dem Leben. In diesem geschwächten Zustand schickte Julene eine der Schwestern los, die ihr zur Seite standen um ihren Bruder zu informieren das sie nun nicht mehr sei. Schwester Crescentia machte sich auf den Weg Julenes Bruder zu suchen und ihm die Kunde zu überbringen, das Julene einer seltsamen unheilbaren Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen sei und sie ihrem Sohn all ihr Hab und Gut vermache. Während diese Schwester jedoch unterwegs war, ereignete sich ein kleines Wunder und Julene sprang dem Tod von der Schippe. Dank der fürsorglichen Pflege der Schwestern konnte sich Julene langsam erholen und nahm auch den Dienst als Geweihte der Heiligen Inquisition wieder auf. Doch missfielen ihr die Art der Handhabung, wie man mit an sich guten und tugendhaften Menschen um ging nur weil sie nicht an das Licht glaubten zunehmend. Ihr Entschluss die Inquisition für immer zu verlassen wurde von zwei Ereignissen besiegelt. Zum einen die Verbrennung von Marcas Ending und Infastus Cor Glaciale , welche beide ihr als Grenzwesen , wie sie selbst eines war aufgefallen waren und zum anderen die Tatsache, dass sie weil sie einem Lichtorden angehörte, durch einen Pfeil schwer verletzt wurde. Julene wand sich vom Orden der Heiligen Inquisition ab und fand ihre Berufung darin leitende Heilerin des Hospitals zu Sturmwind zu sein. Lange Zeit leitete sie nun das Hospital zu Sturmwind, aber die Stimmen des Klerus wurden immer lauter da sie jeden behandelte der zu ihr kamen, das es so nicht sein kann. Auch gefielen dem Klerus nicht die Personen denen Julene eine Aufgabe gab damit diese spürten das das Licht auch für sie da war..Julene versuchte anderen Leuten wieder Hoffnung zu machen und etwas Glauben zu schenken. Da dieses jedoch nicht gern gesehen wurde hat Julene ihre Zelte in Sturmwind nun völlig abgebrochen. Sie nahm ihre perönlichen Habseeligkeiten mit und wanderte entgültig gen Tyrs Hand aus um sich dem dortigen neu erichteten Hospital zu widmen. Julenes Abschiedszeilen an den Sturmwinder Klerus waren: Ja ich glaube, ich glaube aber nicht an den Sturmwinder Klerus. Galerie Julchen noch ein Pic.png|Julene betritt ihr neues Hospital IM Dialog.png|Ein Teil des Alltags das Studium. Hier Julene im Dialog mit Raleha Wolfblade Leitung der Argentumgarde Tyrs Hand Julene beim Wasser holen.png|Julene beim alltäglichen Wasser holen Forscherliga-Rollenspiel Werdegang (weiteres wird folgen) Aufgaben Julene De La Sale ist die Leitende Heilerin des Sturmwinder Hospitals. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Charakter Allianz Kategorie:Revier:Östliche Pestländer Kategorie:Projekt Tyrs Hand